Red Venom
by SevenOverThree
Summary: He had been told by everyone that he should get rid of it, he was the only one who believed it harmless. 'Maybe we'll learn how ghosts form' He had said. He was dead wrong. Twoshot.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman

**Authors notes:** A random oneshot-story preview that came to mind while I was surfing through the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' section of Fanfiction.

**_------This is a little ways into_ _the plotline I've been making for this story._**

* * *

Danny had never heard of or seen the substance before. But then, there were alot of things about the Ghost zone he had yet to learn. The substance shifted colors every so often, but seemed to have an affinity for the color red. It was often shifting its shape as well, taking on the -oft-times miniturized- appearance of the objects around it, like a tree, plants, animals, even a PDA, or a rather expensive pager. He had decided after a while to keep it in a ghost-proofed jar, especially after he had seen it respond violently to threats -Insults, rather- from Vlad. He had found it clinging to his leg after a fight with Skulker in the park, and even after sending it into the ghost zone several times it always came back to him, much like Cujo, except much more persistant. He had named it 'Mainyu', after the old mythical spirit 'Angra Mainyu' he had learned about in class one day. (One of the very few days that he actually _wanted_ to learn about something Mr. Lancer was teaching. After all, if this 'Angra' creature was a ghost, he needed to learn everything about it.)  
Try as he may, though, it refused to leave him alone, even seeming to go as far as imitating a ghost then clasping desperately to his waist in its common form once Danny had gone to fight it. 

Today, it seemed to have decided to imitate his not-yet-ringing alarm clock, even duplicating it's ringing sound somehow.

"Ugh... C'mon... It's Saturday, Mainyu! Let me sleep!" The jarred red substance melted into it's common form -A pile of color-changing goo- and seemed to growl slightly. Danny sighed at it. "Mainyu, I sleep whenever I can. Ghost fighting completely consumes what little free time I have." Danny froze, confusion filling his face. He had never talked to the thing before, so why was he starting now? He laughed.

"If only the guys were here. They'd laugh at me for talking to a semi-inanimate pile of ghost-zone goo. Speaking of which, you do seem self-aware. You got any home or whatnot that I should be aware of?" The goo made a purring noise, then changed to be a miniature version of some person -Or ghost- he had no knowledge of before retaking it's common form.

"Do you... Do you have any particular mission, or purpose?" The goo, or 'Mainyu', as he had dubbed it, rippled, then growled in a low tone, turning into a silvery mist and escaping the jar through the tiny, pinprick holes in the lid. Danny gasped as it produced a snarling noise, zooming toward him. He dodged it, but didn't move quickly enough to escape the second attack, if one could call it as such.  
It snarled, then sent a blast of paralyzing energy at the alarmed halfa. Danny, who had recieved the attack full-force and not partially powered, struggled to move, only succeeding in a few inches. The now-red mist hissed, zooming toward a terrified Danny. It shot into the boys open-mouth, some of the mist settling on his skin and sinking into it. The mist that had entered his mouth regained semi-solidity halfway down his throat. It, however, did not stop moving. Danny, still unable to do anything, began to panic and choke.  
Aware of the fact he had no need of breathing in his ghost form, he deduced that it would be the safest course of action to transform into his ghostly alter ego and seek out help.  
He transformed immediatly, but did not foresee the chain of uncontrolable events that would arise from doing so.

His pupils shrunk, and his breath came in short gasps. Suddednly, he remembered small details about the goo that he had discovered while experimenting on a small bit of it he had clipped off.

_'It seems to have a symbiotic or parasitic relationship with any living object it touches.'_

'Oh, crap...' Danny thought. The last thing he heard before being forced into unconsciousness was a voice whispering something in his ear;

'_Silly little halfa...'_


	2. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman

"Mainyu" (c) Me

**Authors notes:** The first chapter of R.V.

Oh, and just so you know, this might be written badly. I'm not sure how this story wants to come out, and my writing style depends on pretty much everything around me.

PS: Underlined and italisized words belong to Phantom, just plain italisized are Mainyu's.

**STILL A ONESHOT!**

* * *

**:Chapter 1-1:**

* * *

"Ahh!" Danny exclaimed, turning into his ghost form as the nightmare he had been having jolted him awake. It had been about all of his enemys, ghost and human alike, ganging up on him at the same time, much like when the disaster-oid was hurtling toward earth. Only, in his dream, he had lost. Danny continued staring at the wall, watching and thinking as the clock mounted on his wall ticked away the minutes into the night, finally pulling himself out of his stupor as it hit 2:30am.  
He flopped backwards onto his pillow, muttering quietly to himself as he watched the stars twinkle outside. 

"Whats wrong with me? First I find a goo that seems to infest my body, then I wake up in my own bed and can find no evidance whatsoever that it even existed in the first place. Now I keep having the same dream over and over again, and I can't get to sleep once it wakes me up."

'_Maybe you're paranoid, my sweet..._' Danny jumped, sitting straight up as the voice spoke to him. It surprised him that his ghost sense hadn't gone off. Did this mean it wasn't a ghost? Or that it was powerful enough to use telepathy, whatever it was that allowed one to communicate using their mind?

'_Hehehe... Silly halfa. Sleep. You'll feel better in the morning, you will._' Danny listened to the silence around him as the voice echoed into nothing. It was awfully loud, and if his parents hadn't heard anything, adding in the fact that his ghost sense hadn't gone off, he was either crazy, having an encounter with a telepathic ghost, or...

The terrifying truth hit Danny like a sack of bricks, keeping his imagination boiling even as he drifted into a deep slumber. He would not, however, expect to wake up where he did the next morning.

0o0o0o0

It was noisey... _Too _noisey for it to be his bedroom, even _if_ his room faced a street. The angle he seemed to be at was odd also, too impossible for him to be in his bed. And the light. It hit his eyes in an unusual way, one he was not at all accustomed to receiving at any angle in any spot in his room.

The noise of airplanes, trains, and cars that sounded like they were about to fall apart were eeriely unfamiliar to one Danny Fenton, especially after living in Amity Park for 15 years, in which everything was fairly well maintained, and planes where almost nonexistant.  
He opened his eyes, greeted by the mid-day sun and miles of nothing araound him. literally, nothing, in any direction: left, right, up _or_ down. For some reason, he was in ghost form, and the light was much too uncomfortable for him, as if he had spent years inside with the blinds closed.

"What the heck...?" He closed one of his eyes, raising a hand to sheild his face.

'_Ohhh... Sorry, sorry. I felt you needed air. Heheh. And a good vacation. You're much too uptight._' Again, the terrifing truth overwhelmed Danny like a sack of bricks. It _had_ happened... Mainyu, the infesting thing... All of it.

'_Hey, that's stretching it... I did not infest you. We bonded. I must do that to survive. And plus, you are the most... Compatable..._' Danny did not want any more to do with the thing after those words.

"No, nononono, I am _not_ going around with a glob of self-aware ectoplasmic being in my body. M-maybe mom and dad could... They could..." But he could not come up with an answer that didn't involve him revealing his ghost side. Every single time, in every scenario. Doctors finding an odd liquid mixed with his blood, one of his parents crazy inventions either forcing him to go ghost, or even splitting him and his ghost side apart. A pleased, yet curious feeling filled a part of his heart, and he knew it was Mainyu. The poison ghost symbiote. No...

The Red Venom.

* * *

**:Chapter 1-2:**

* * *

Once again, light filled Danny's vision. But he knew where he was. Safe in his bedroom, sleeping away the precious morning minutes he needed to use to get ready for school. Both beings that inhabited Dannys mortal body knew. Phantom_, and_ Mainyu. Niether of them particularly enjoyed the presence of the other, but the both of them refused to give Danny quiet in his mind. Phantom, who had never before made his self-consciousness known, was now in a verbal war with the invading spectre. The two, however, did not say a word until Danny had decided to take the quick route to school: In the air. 

0o0o0o0

Danny, who had trouble in school to begin with, was having no easy time ignoring the war between the two. Twice he had actually gotten so stressed he had yelled out in the hallway for the two to shut up, attracting much unwanted attention. His excuse? He had none, apart from having a very surprised and unnervered Sam escort him into an empty classroom for a breif talking-to, which was what he was attempting to listen to right at that very moment. The two enemy spirits inside him, however, refused to let that happen.

_'How dare you invade my Masters body! I was here first, you waste of Ectoplasmic energy! '_

_'Shut up, you human-lover! I'll leave when I want to. Can _you_ leave? I'd think not, with you and Danny atomically bonded. Heheh.'_

_'I can leave! I just... Haven't yet figured out... How... Nevertheless, you have no right to be here! Leave now!'_

_'Oh? And what will you do if I don't? Yell at me some more? Oh, I'm _so_ scared.'_

Back in reality, Sam could tell that Danny was having trouble listening. She could both see in his eyes and just plain tell by his stature that something had or was happened or happening. Silencing her lecture, she leaned toward her friend and tapped him directly on his forehead. Danny blinked, looking up at the amused-looking goth.

"You heard nothing of what I just said, did you?" Danny chuckled, evidance that he was tired of something-or-other obvious in his voice.

"Not really. But let's just say my internal voices refuse to shut up."

_'Hey! He started it, Master!'_

_'Yes, but you continued it.' _Danny groaned. They were gonna start up again. This was going to take some getting used to.

---

Three hours later found Danny sitting with a headache in English class. Niether Phantom nor Mainyu seemed to want to be the loser in their battle, and even though Danny controlled the body, he had no say in whether the two spirits could voice arguements.  
In front of him, Mr. Lancers voice was skipping, like a satelite connection during heavy rain. He was trying his best to catch it all, but to no avail. Ignoring the warzone in his head, he attempted to peice together what Mr. Lancer was saying.

"So If- ... the poem, tell me what- ... moral, or lesson, the story- ... Due on tuesday- ... Week." Something about a poem, it's moral, and it being due next tuesday. Danny sighed. In his head, the two had started on how the other should shut up so their master or host, depending on who you listened to, could work. As much as he appreciated their concern, he was beginning to reach his limit. his head was about to explode, and he felt like he was going to pass out. Rubbing one side of his head, he raised his free hand into the air, voicing his question as Mr Lancer called on him.

"May I be exused for the rest of the day? I... Don't feel too great." the two voices using his head as a battlefield stopped, Mainyu speaking up first.

'_Liar._' Danny grunted quietly as Mr. Lancer nodded.

"Fine. But I expect you here on time tomorrow, as _unlikely_ as that is..." Lancer said with a sigh. Danny smiled lightly, picking up his books and heading out to his locker. Once again, Mainyu spoke.

'_Okay, that was good. Your elder didn't suspect anything. But then, you've been lying to everyone for a long time by now, haven't you? Master of the art of deception._' The blue-eyed halfa grunted at what he heard. He wasn't lying. Just keeping secrets from people. Anyway, if they knew what he refused to tell them, that would only put them in danger. His lying was what kept everyone safe. Wasn't it?

No. He had no reason to doubt himself. He was Danny Phantom, for petes sake! Savior of the world probably 5 times. But hen, everyone doubted themselves at one point. Even heros.

A blue mist escaped his mouth, causeing Danny to sigh. It was Phantom's time to shine. He placed his books in his locker, knowing he could sneak into the school after it had closed for the night, then retreive his backpack.  
He walked outside, jumping into a bush after determining that nobody was around to see him turn into Phantom. The blue rings materiallized around his middle, and the warmth of his body dissappeared as he turned into his famed ghost form.

"Ah, Ghost child. I see you are still well." Said Skulker, as he floated in the air not too far away from the center of Casper highs roof. "Not for long, though. I would've warned you about it had you not sucked me into that blasted thermous. Oh, well. Judging by how long you've slept, and when it likely attached to you..." The tech-obsessed ghost grinned. "Three..." Danny summoned his traditional weapons-of-choice, two bright green ectobeams charging in his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Though, sadly, he already knew.

"Two..." A strange feeling began to wash over the confused Halfa.

"Now..." A jolt of electricity shot through Danny's spine, causing him to double over in pain while he floated in the air.

"Wh-What...?" He managed to sputter. In front of him, Skulker chuckled.

"I would've warned you. For humans, it simpley attaches itself like moss to a tree, gathering nutrients from those supplied. But for ghosts, it is worse. _Much _worse." Black filled Danny's vision, and as he fell into a pit of darkness, he was vaguely aware of Skulker grabbing his arm, keeping him dangling in the air as unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

Mrrrg... This chapter is shitty... I would burn it, if not for the fact it isn't on paper, but pixels. Oh, well. It's up to you guys to say whether this chap is good or not.

Also, I really have no clue on where this story is going, so feel free to provide insight on what you think is going to happen. It would be extremely helpful. Extremely.

-Yenattirb


End file.
